


We will make it happen

by SkyLevas



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLevas/pseuds/SkyLevas
Summary: After the second last elimination Jake didn't satisfied with his results. But next to it, his other emotions are come to the picture. ( he doesn't want I-land to end. He doesn't satisfied himself, and afraid. What will happen to him if he doesn't make it? Or what will happen if one of them doesn't make it? Will they lost connection?)  But Sunghoon is there to help him. Even if he is fighting with his own demons. What will happen on a late night between them?
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	We will make it happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Some information before you read this.  
> 1) English isn't my native languages, that means there are probaly hundreds of spelling + grammar mistakes. I hope you can still enjoy it  
> 2) It playing after the 11 episode. Which means Jake are at 7th place again. Even if the producers choose him, and he got the benefit.  
> 3) Listen to "Into the I-land" please. It will add more to the story I think.  
> That's it. If you have any idea what sould I tag, please let me know in the comments :)
> 
> My Twitter is : @itsasecretforyou but my name is Sky Levas, if you want to find me

Jake knew he shouldn't feel like that. He knew. But it's still didn't stop those ugly feeling in him. They crawled up their ways from his heart to his head, and he wanted to fight them. He really wanted, he just couldn't. He was at rank 7 again. He was at the break point. And what messed with his head is that, he welcomed this feeling like an old friend. 

He knew, he shouldn't feel bad for himself when Taki just got eliminated, what means he doesn't get a new chance. It was te end for him. And Jake knew even Jungwon and Daniel are in worse situation than him. But still, should it make him better? No. He is still at the breaking point and he has to figure out something if he want to debut. If he don't want to loose his friends.

Because not debuting wasn't the only thing messed with Jake mind. He just didn't want to go home. He knew, no matter what will happen to him, debut or not, I-land will be ending soon. And he just... don't want it. He spend more than 3 months here, and he is just afraid. He doesn't remember what its feel like to be alone again. He knew some of them won't make it. There are 9 person to 7 place. But what will happen? Will they lost connection? And just forget everything? Will he have to watch again I-Land if he want to remeber... What will happen? 

But he doesn't want to found out. He was so happy in I-land. He got friends, who share the same dream with him, debuting and living the life of an idol, and the most important he could do that with his friends. 

He lost some of his friends, and it was hard, but he just stopped thinking about them in a while. He knew he shouldn't, and he was an asshole, but... the tests the pressure, the life of I-land countiuned without them, and Jake had to focus. He couldn't let this opportunity to escape from his hands. And the most important not now. He was so close. He didn't want to go back to normal and dream more about becoming an idol, if he just could make it happen now. I have to prove it to the fans. He knew he was popular among fans, but... it still wasn't enough. He got the first place by the producers, he and everyone else excepted him to finish higher than 7th place. But he didn't. But what fucked with him wasn't his performance it was global voting. The producers put him 1st place, what means he did great. But people didn't vote him. And what fucked him, he can't get people love him more suddenly. He won't change who are him, but what if him isn't enough now? He isn't Sunoo, the "happy bubble" whose smile just radiate happines. He wasn't Sunghoon, the cold prince, who was everyone favourite or 2nd favourite I-lander. He wasn't Hessung with incredible dance and sing kills. He wasn't Jay, the funny, and serious guy. He wasn't Jungwon. He wasn't K.He wasn't Niki. He wasn't Daniel. He was himself... But why he didn't get more votes? Was he not funny enough? Was he too quiet? What was the problem with him? Maybe because he isn't super good in something?

A person hand on his sjoulder get back him into the moment. He was sitting in one of the practice rooms, listening to music. Probaly one of the I-landers heard him, and check on him. Jake look up and found Sunghoon looking back to him. After one moment Sunghoon, just smiled and sat next to him, while giving him a bottle of coke. 

-Thanks- Said Jake when he took it. He opened it up and took big sips. He noticed how Sungoon watched him, so he just raised his eyebrow.

-You know, the others already sleeping. It's 1 am.- Said Sunghoon. He took the bottle from Jake, and also drink some sips. It made Jake feel, for a moment he only could focus on his lips, but managed to answer.

-Sorry. I lost track of time. Probaly I am sitting here for a time now- And how jake just said it out, he felt how his back and ass hurt. But remained still, because he felt how Sunghoon tilted his head on is shoulder.

-What did you do in this dark practice room, Jakey?- he asked, and Jake knew he closed his eyes. He just knew.

-Thinking-Said Jake, and just took a big breath, and choosed to open up. Because he wanted to share his struggles with someone, then his first chose would be Sunghoon. And there they was, alone in the dark. They had time, he didn't have to worry about the shooting, he knew these times, they stopped working. So what will happen now will stay just between them, and the mirrors. So he choose to talk.

-I am afraid, Sunghoon.-he said out fast-I am afraid about what will come. Some of us won't make it. And overall this whole will end. I don't want this to end. I don't want to lose more friends. I don't want to lose you. Or Jay. Or Jugwon, or anybody else. But I know I will. And I .... it sounds stupid... but I just wanted to make today longer. - he said and he knew he sounded like a child, who don't want to go home from a one of his friends house. And he was at the break point. But not because of the debut, because of crying. He knew one more thing, and he will break down. He didn't knew why. Yeah, today was a long day. And they are lesser now. Again. But it doesn't sound enough of why he is so weak right now. Why he is so tired.

So the first tear dropped. And many others followed it.

Sunghoon didn't see but felt that Jake was crying. He just wrapped his hands around the aussi boy, and puledl him to his chest.

-Ohh, Jakeyyyy... Just cry it out it will better tomorrow.- He tried to calm the boy between his hands, and he felt his heart break. Because he felt exactly the same. He felt so used to be in I-land. Like it was his dorm, and these boys just was normal to him. It was normal to him, that they were around him. He also didn't want to lose any of them. 

And as just the fate heard them, the music ended. And "Into the I-land" just started playing. Sunghoon felt as Jake between his hands started cry even more, because it took them back for the start. They weren't this close that time, they were a lot more of them. Everything were simpler... This song was for them. And just gave them comfort... but now this comfort just hurts... deep in their hearts.

_I got pushed, I got washed ashore_

_In front of the door of my long-awaited dream_

_There's a little song inside me_

_And that little song has brought me here_

-You know- started Sunghoon.-I believe we can do it. You know why Jake? 

The boy between his hands looked up, and even he was crying he managed to ask. -No-o... Why?- he asked, and Sunghoon noticied how beautiful Jake was. His eyes were puffy, and little bit red, just like his lips and his cheeks was shining because of the tears.

-Because you have me. And I have you right? - he asked. They were close, they knew it. Both of them worried for themselves. But both of them worried about what will they doing if one of them can't make it. 

_Be my friend and walk with me_

_Let’s just run for our lives_

_(Woah oh)_

_Give me your hand and promise_

_Let’s just run for our lives_

\- Yes, I know...But it won't get me more votes... - Jake said sarcastic, now he almost stopped crying, only some tear dropped now of his eyes. Sunghoon smiled.

\- I know. But Jake, **we will make it happen**. I know we can.- Sunghoon said.

_Even though it's lonely, there's no place to lean on_

_Even though it's painful, there's no place to stop_

And at 1:30 pm, in a dark practice room, both of them felt something changed between them. It shifted from strong friendship to a more intimate one. And how they listened to the music, they just stared into eachother eyes, and got lost in them. Now even Jake stopped crying, and shifted, so he was comletly facing Sunghoon. And smiled.

_The earth seemed like a deserted island to me_

_But right now you're next to me_

_You're running with me right now_

\- I know we will-he said. He bought on of his hands, and placed it on the side of Sunghoon face.-Because if you won't I will have to kick you ass Park Sungoon.

_Dreams bloom in reality and flowers shine in flames_

_You and I_

_We can fly_

Sunghoon laughed.-Oh, that would be my penalty?-he smirked. Then he leaned a little bit closer... and no matter how hard he tried, he could only focus on Jake lips.

_You're another me, I'm another you_

_Let’s just run for our lives_

Jake could sense it, because he asked - Now what, captain? Will you kiss me or not? - he breathed out. And even if he wanted to souns cocky, Sunghoon could see his blush, and how he watched his lips.

\- Your request is my command-he smiled. And then he finally leaned closer, and connected their lips... Sunhoon could feel how Jake melted into the kiss, and didn't even fought for the leadership of the kiss. Sunhoon smiled into the kiss. They only broke up because of the need of oxygen, and even then they connected their foreheads. They both smiled, and Sunghoon embraced Jake in an even bigger kiss.

\- I need you next to me. - he said to Jake. He could only feel and Jake smile and hear - I also need you next to me.

What happened after that? Now, it's only up to who tells the story continuation, but one thing is sure the boys only left the practice room at 2 am. And even if Jake didn't slove every problem he had, he felt way more better, thanks to some one names Sunghoon....

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii... I know it was short, but this was my first ff... If you liked it I would appreciate it if you would leave a kudos, or comment... :) Thanks you


End file.
